


space is infinite (without your arms around me)

by ProfoundlyInLove



Series: space pushes and pulls (you into me) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e13 Praimfaya, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e13 Praimfaya, Praimfaya | Radiation Wave, reuinion, the radio works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: Bellamy Blake never considered himself a liar.Clarke waits 2199 days for him to prove it to her.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: space pushes and pulls (you into me) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	space is infinite (without your arms around me)

**Author's Note:**

> makes more sense if you read the first one but could probably stand alone.

“Day two thousand one hundred and… eighty-four! I mean I’ve heard of being late for work, but this is really topping the record here, guys.” Clarke jokingly into the radio.

She knew why they were late. But it didn’t make the hole in her chest feel any smaller. Even when the five year mark came around and she knew for a fact that they weren’t coming, her heart still sank when she went to bed alone that night.

_ “The formality is really impeccable, Princess.”  _ Bellamy replied, making the radio crackle to life. Clarke chuckled to herself, leaning back into the driver's seat of the rover. She’d been able to get the radio entirely portable with a home base in the rover with Raven’s word for word instructions. She could talk to them anywhere in the valley as long as she let it charge in the rover overnight.

“How’s algae going for you, asshole.” Clarke snarked as she munched loudly on fresh berries. Madi had been hoarding some in her own room to convince Clarke to let her dye her hair again. But Clarke made sure to snag a few for herself. 

_ “This batch was delightful, I’ll have you know.” _ Bellamy responded.

It was so easy talking to him. The words flowed with no real purpose but it felt meaningful nonetheless. 

Clarke had a thousand thoughts in her head and none of them sounded quite right.  _ I need you. I want you here. Hold me. Tell me everything is going to be okay and I won’t die here without holding you one last time. _

She settled on, “I miss you, Bellamy.”

_ “The real deep emotional kind or the flirty, Madi’s asleep, kind?”  _ Bellamy joked.

Clarke snorted, “Asshole I was being romantic, you should try it. I hear it’s good for a relationship.”

_ “Who told you that, the only other person on Earth who is literally twelve years old? Taking major advice from children now, Clarke.” _

Clarke’s jaw hung slack and she was done playing, “I will hang up on you, I promise. You won’t hear from me for a whole twenty-four hours and you’ll be miserable.”

It was a nice warm morning and Clarke could go swimming without worrying about accidentally dropping it in the lake. She could totally do it.

No she couldn’t, but the truth sounded more pathetic than she liked. She would take the radio with her and wrap it in the plastic tarp covering that she’d fashioned for it and set it by the waters edge just like Raven always specifically told her not to do. 

_ “Isolation makes you mean, you know. I wouldn’t do that to you.”  _ Bellamy said. She could hear his laugh echoing and it made her feel warm in her chest. 

It was almost normal. She had a life, though never a life she’d imagined. A calm, simple life. If Bellamy could magically fall from space, she wouldn’t mind. She couldn’t help but worry that once she opened the bunker that this bubble of tranquility would just pop. 

She didn’t like thinking about her bubble being popped so she returned her attention to Bellamy, “I was always mean.”

_ “Whatever you say. How’s your morning looking so far?”  _ Bellamy asked. She wasn’t even really sure yet. Madi had already left to go exploring for the morning before they do studies in the afternoon. Usually Clarke uses this time to radio in and get her chores done before they pile up on her. But today she had nothing impending. The clothes were washed, their ration stockpile was overflowing, she even got a brush through Madi’s hair before she ran off for the morning.

“Honestly, I have no plans. Can you believe it? I don’t think I’ve had a completely free morning in my entire life.” Clarke laughed, though serious. This was the first morning in her entire life that she could just sit and exist. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it yet. But nothing bad had happened yet, so it couldn’t be that awful.

_ “A free morning on Earth. I don’t even know what I would do with it.”  _ Bellamy mused, sounding thoughtful. She used to be jealous of all of them on the Ring, but these days she felt like the lucky one. 

“Talking with you has been a good start, I’ll give you that.” Clarke said, a small smile and blush filling her face. 

They never said it, but she knew what this was. It was more than they’d ever considered out loud. They weren’t just co-leaders anymore, not just friends, but it wasn’t like labels really mattered when the distance was literally space. 

She was happy just having Bellamy, every piece that she could sneak away and hide for herself.

_ “I live to please,”  _

“In how many ways, exactly?”

Their call lasted much longer than usual. And when Madi came back she talked about wanting to wash the rover in thick sarcasm.

Raising a teen was something she never signed up for. She would take back the feral asshole child in the woods right about now.

Voices would pop in and out throughout the day, sometimes she’d respond, sometimes not. Depended on how busy she was at the time and how important the call actually was. If Monty wanted to talk her ear off about algae at five in the morning another time, she might bring him down from space herself and kill him. 

Madi never let go of the fact that she would stop everything to answer Bellamy, though. Especially after she burnt her dinner while getting distracted when Bellamy talked about old books on the Rings archive. 

She promised it was just because she wanted new ideas for their lessons. (It wasn’t.)

Sometimes Bellamy would play music for them from the archive, they had access to a lot more content than the old iPod that Madi liked to carry around that she’d found in Jasper’s things. They would dance together to the music while Madi would lamely claim she was too old for their dance parties. She never stopped coming to dance, though. 

Sometimes he would play a favorite of Madi’s just to get her to come hang out at the radio. Once he got her talking, Madi could go on for hours. Bellamy would listen at full attention and even add in points that weren’t just “Uh huh.” 

He was really good at the older brother thing.

Maybe the Dad thing?

Clarke wasn’t sure why she was even thinking about it. He was in space, and very, very late. 

Days passed all too quickly. 

_ “If you start heading south through the Wasteland, probably a two day drive with the rover, you’ll reach an ocean. When you get there, I’ll meet you there.”  _ His voice was full of excitement as it crackled over the radio during dinner. Madi was in complete shock, holding a piece of meat in mid air that was nearly to her mouth.

Clarke’s hand shot out for the radio, “What do you mean, you’re coming?” She asked, though she was pretty sure of the answer. She just couldn’t believe it.

_ “Raven thinks she found a way to crash into the water without us all dying. So drive South until you hit water and keep an eye out for a falling fireball. I didn’t forget my promise, Princess. So be there so that I can keep it. I can’t talk long tonight, we’ve got a lot to prep to do before landing. Just drive safe, and keep Madi safe. We’ll be home soon, Griffin. Won’t be the only humans on the surface anymore.” _

Wide smiles were plastering both girls' faces and Madi’s food was long forgotten as she started jumping around the fire to dance. 

They celebrated long past Madi’s bedtime, before throwing anything they could think of into the rover for a long trip. They had to plan rations for themselves both ways and enough for an extra seven on the way back. Clarke didn’t even want to think how cramped the rover ride back would be. But since she was the only adult who knew how to drive back to the valley, she was pretty certain she would get to stay in the front. 

When they left their village late that night, it truly dawned on her that the next time she was home, so would he.

Clarke let Madi play her music as loud as she wanted, and they drove in silence towards water. Madi slept on and off, but Clarke barely stopped. She wanted to be on time.

They hadn’t quite gotten there when the radio went dead. She kept trying it anyway, but logically she knew if they were crashing their ship that they wouldn’t be able to respond. But the radio had been a constant reminder that they were still alive and it was ripped away like a security blanket from a baby. 

Instead of thinking about it, Clarke played the music louder.

They could smell the ocean when they were forced to finish the trek by foot. The ground was soft under their feet, and Clarke could almost taste the salt on her lips.

Clarke was filling her pack with supplies they would need immediately when the sound started. Like a bomb coming to strike them. She watched in horror as the Ring was crashing from the sky. It was so far but so close all at once. 

They took off running towards it. Soft ground turned to sand and soon they saw the never ending blue of the ocean. It was just as beautiful as pictures she’d seen as a kid on the Ark. 

The Ring looked decimated on impact and Clarke thought she might be sick. It was like the world wasn’t even spinning anymore and it was completely silent. She couldn’t hear the sound of the ocean slapping at the sand, or the birds high in the sky.

She couldn’t hear him shouting her name. But she could see him in the wreckage, a little broken, but alive. Another head popped up that he guessed was Raven. Murphy of course, he would never give up on life so easily. He dragged Emori up to the surface. Soon every face she’d missed for two thousand one hundred and ninety nine days was there, just off the shore. 

Madi was running towards the edge of the beach to meet them at the shore, but Clarke couldn’t move. She held her bag close to her chest, counting every breath she took just to be sure she actually was breathing. 

Monty pulled Harper to her feet close to the shore, both stumbling and unsteady. Mostly uninjured, though she could tell that Harper needed stitches on her leg. 

Echo is as strong as ever, helping Raven to her feet on the unsteady sand. Madi was already talking at them, and Murphy was eager to listen to her ramble about the drive to the beach. Raven stared at Madi in awe, and Murphy gripped her tight in a hug, her feet leaving the ground. Emori hugged her from the other side, dragging Raven into the group. Clarke think’s she could see Madi jokingly protest, but it was mostly bright smiles.

She didn’t believe it when she saw Bellamy heaving himself out of the water. She forgot to count her breaths, and she wasn’t sure how many she missed. His hair was longer, and the beard was new to her. He stood stronger, more grown into himself. She could probably say the same thing about herself.

They weren’t the same people from the dropship, not the same people who pulled the lever at Mount Weather, and not the same people who left two thousand one hundred and ninety nine days ago.

It was a good thing.

She forgot to count again. She still couldn’t make her legs move. 

Bellamy was here. Bellamy was alive. 

He was moving. He was breathing. He was speaking, but she didn’t have any idea what he was saying.

Clarke couldn’t help but hear her mother in her head reminding her of the symptoms of shock.

She would agree, shock covered it.

Sound came into her world and everything spun. “Clarke!” He shouted

He was home. She was home. 

No matter how much the valley felt like home, it never compared to the feeling she got when standing next to Bellamy Blake. The sense of peace he gave her, the composure and strength. 

Time felt so long when he was gone, but it felt like no time had passed at all now. Yesterday was the first day she’d ever heard the name Bellamy Blake and it left a bitter taste, and today all it felt like was a sweet summer day with salt on her skin. 

When he finally hugged her, she wrapped herself around him like it would be her last chance ever, legs tight around his waist. “Bellamy,” she mumbled into the soft skin of his neck. 

He was soaking wet and cold and everything she’d been waiting for. 

“You came back,” Clarke breathed. She wanted to memorize every single inch of him, to make sure she remembered every detail. She never wanted to have hazy memories of him again. The idea was enough to make her sick. 

“Don’t make me a liar, Clarke,” Bellamy said quietly, leaning his head down so that their faces were centimeters apart. 

“Gonna kiss the first girl you see on Earth?” Clarke asked in a whisper, looking at him expectantly.

Bellamy Blake would never allow himself to be called a liar again.


End file.
